First Dates are Off the Hook
by tonyamic10
Summary: Halloween One Shot based off the prompt Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. Tied for Second Place in Tricky Raven's Halloween Flashfiction Contest 2014. Bella Swan was recently dumped and Jacob Black was all too eager to help her forget. They start out with the best first date ever until an unwanted visitor kills the mood. [AU, AH; Jacob/Bella]


**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

First Dates are off the Hook

Jacob had made some headway with Bella after her brief bout with depression. Her first boyfriend dumped her for no particular reason and it had really given her a complex. He'd been after her for years, but she didn't give him the time of day just because he was a year younger than her.

He'd pulled out all the stops for the night. He borrowed his sister's convertible for their special date. They went to the best burger place in Port Angeles, it was a sit down joint, not a drive-thru. Next he took her to the movie of her choice. He had no idea how he'd endured the chick flick, but she was worth it. It was working because halfway through the movie, he got his arm around her and she leaned into him instead of pulling away.

Jacob had no plans to quit while he was ahead. He asked her if she wanted to go for a short drive down the beach, since they still had an hour before her curfew. When he found a spot to park, she eyed him curiously.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I thought we'd enjoy the view."

"But, it's cloudy and starting to rain."

"You're killing me here, Bells."

She finally threw him a bone, "You can kiss me if you want, all you have to do is try. I've been waiting all night to be honest."

He didn't waste another second before pulling her halfway across the console. Bella wasn't so shy as soon as she got going. They were well on their way to completely fogging up the windows when her phone went off.

Surely, she was going to ignore it because they were in the middle of something, but the phone kept buzzing. She wiggled out of his grip and pulled her mouth off his.

_No, he wasn't ready to lose those lips._

He kissed her neck instead, "Jake its my dad, I have to answer."

"Hey Daddy," she answered all innocent.

"Oh okay," she held the phone down. "He wants it on speaker so you can hear."

"Jake, Bells...you two almost home?"

Jacob smiled as he watched Bella straightening her blouse and wiping her wet lips. "Um...yeah, we'll be home soon. You said midnight, right?"

"Yeah, kiddo but I just got word on the scanner...there's a mental patient on the loose. This guy's a real psycho, he's killed several hikers, but somehow he escaped prison with an insanity plea. I'd feel much better if you were home."

Jacob interrupted, "Don't worry, sir. I'll protect Bella and we won't stop for anyone."

"Thanks Jacob, I know my baby girl's in good hands with you." Jacob looked down remembering where those hands just were, _you have no idea, Charlie._

"But this guy's a maniac, kills people with a hook."

"A hook?" They both asked.

"Yeah, he's missing a hand...has a hook instead."

Jacob saw Bella shiver, now it was getting creepy. They promised to be in shortly before Bella hung up.

"Well, that's that...we should go."

"Okay, but," he leaned in again quickly forgetting the scary story.

"We can't Jacob, Dad thinks we're almost home."

He promised to drive fast, if she gave him five more minutes. She couldn't resist his charm, because they were quickly back on track. He even eyed the backseat. Too bad it was way too small.

"Jake, did you hear that noise?"

All he could hear was the sounds she made when they were making out. "No, no noises, come here." She must not be too worried about any of it because she was eagerly kissing him again. The next time he heard it too.

She pulled back again with widened eyes, "See."

He nodded and held his finger over his lips. They listened to the grinding, squealing noise against the car. He looked out the windows, but couldn't see anything.

"Jake, I'm scared. Let's go. What if it's the guy?"

He highly doubted that, but he didn't want her traumatized on their first date. He turned the car on and headed to the main road. He'd been so preoccupied, he ignored there'd been a storm earlier. A tree was across the road, good thing he was an expert with the routes on the reservation. He knew another way but when he backed up to turn around, the wheels got stuck in the mud. He tried to maneuver out, but nothing worked. He was going to have to get out and see what he could do.

When Jacob walked around the car, he saw it...a hook sticking out of Bella's door. It looked like he was trying to pry his way in. Bella must have wondered what was taking so long. She opened the door and the hook fell to the ground in front of her. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips. Anyone in a ten mile radius probably heard it.

"What do we do, we haven't driven that far. He's close by, I'm so scared."

"Your phone Bells, call Charlie." He might get the third degree about why they're were in a remote location, but they needed help.

She tried but no service.

He was about to fully panic when he caught sight of the trio of misfits coming out of the woods. They were all bent over with laughter.

Quil, Embry and Jared...those idiots.

"Hey Jake, how was your first date? Did you get any?" Quil walked over and picked the hook up and slid it back on his hand. He was wearing his Halloween pirate get up.

The guys apologized to Bella and got busy helping getting the car unstuck.

A large clap of thunder and a flash of lightning went through the sky revealing someone was there.

"Hey kids, wondering if you could give me a hand," a menacing voice chuckled. They all zeroed in on the one thing that stood out. The stranger lifted up a hook as he waved. Bella's screams echoed through the night and that time...for good reason.

_**~Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
